Harry Potter : Unspeakable
by Son of Azmodan
Summary: In a time of darkness and uncertainty a man will rise to be the hero he was meant to be. Amid terror and confusion a man will be both feared and revered and he will rise to the challenge set ahead of him. Harry/Fleur Wrong Boy Who Lived! Slightly AU Wizarding World
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucius Malfoy softly spoke,"Hand over the prophecy boy. We outnumber you. We are better than you. You are mere school children and we are the Dark Lords elite."

Daniel spoke through clenched teeth, "Never you bastard." While tightening the grip on his wand he slightly turned to his left and said to Ginny Weasley, "Get ready"

Another figure dressed in black robes moved forwards to stand beside Lucius and said in voice which bespoke her amusement, "Does ickle baby Longbottom think he can play"

Daniel's eyes flashed dangerously at the mention of her voice and he snarled, "Fuck you Lestrange."

Bellatrix laughed cruelly and then raised her wand to point it at Daniel's chest. "Give me the prophecy now foolish boy, or the Dark Lord will punish you."

Daniel replied in an arrogant manner, "That snake faced bastard is scared of me, I am the Boy Who Lived and I will beat him again."

Bellatrix screeched, "You dare speak the Dark Lords name you filthy half blood" She quickly pointed her wand at the swirling milky ball of mist, "_Accio _prophecy."

Daniel quickly tightened his grip on the orb and managed to keep it from leaving his hands.

Lucius harshly said, "Bellatrix, enough. Now boy enough games, give me the prophecy or your pretty little blood traitor friend will die." His wand sensing his intentions began to emit a sickly green glow, a glow which any wizard knew was the glow of the killing curse and he pointed it at Ginny Weasley.

"Fine Malfoy have the proph- Now!"

5 voices yelled out from behind Daniel, _"Reducto!" _5 pale blue blasting curses shot from Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Lunas wands and hit the towering shelves holding the milky orbs causing them to take heavy impacts. As if a huge hand had knocked the shelves over they began to topple, the milky white prophecy orbs falling to the ground with a gentle tinkle as they fell from their positions and struck the metal, and finally with a sharp piercing sound as they shattered on the ground.

The Death Eaters all apparated away from the shelves while Neville shouted, "Run back to the door!"

As they were running Hermione caught sight of a figure dressed in a strange grey, scaled armour with a cowl and a simple cape who simply seemed to melt into the shadows and disappeared but she decided to focus on escaping with her life. She ran while firing Reductor Curses at the shadowy trails of Death Eaters who were pursuing them. She followed her friends through the door and instantly pointed her wand and shut and sealed the door with a murmur of _Colloportus_.

Luna said, "Is everyone alright" and was responded with a series of yes and I'm fine.

Hermione was pacing back and forth while thinking of a way to get out when she suddenly felt a stabbing pain in her head and slapped her hand to her forehead as an instinctive response which was accompanied by a rush of flashing colours and a wide range of emotions in a split second, too quick for her to make out specifics then... Silence. The images and emotions had faded whereas the pain had not. She quickly looked around at her friends then saw that she was not the only one to experience this strange sensation. Daniel, Neville, Ron and Ginny all looked to be in a similar pain as her while Luna was simply staring into space with a hopeful look on her face.

Ron let out a sharp breath and hissed,"What the hell was that Mione?"

"I don't know." Hermione begrudgingly admitted.

Neville however opened the next door and said, "Come on let's get out of here."

_Harry PoV_

I was standing slightly to the side of the forces of "Light" and "Dark" and listened to their petty squabbling, all the while thinking of the best way to appear because after all style is important. When I heard that bitch Bellatrix speak I struggled hard but reined in my emotions. Bellatrix had a special place in my heart, after all she was one of 3 people who I was reserving my Cruciatus Curse for as she was completely insane, she revelled on the screams of children while she tortured them. She was one of my strongest reasons to decide to use lethal force when dealing with Death Eaters.

I was brought out of these thoughts by the shattering of the prophecy orbs and I simply called upon my powers and used my command over dark to melt back into the shadows.

I came into the room where the students had ran into and kept myself hidden while using my other power, Telepathy, to scan the minds of the students. I quickly found that the "Boy Who Lived" was as I had thought, a prejudiced and arrogant fool who used his status to lord over his peers and his elders alike. The Weasley boy and the Longbottom boy were no better at all, they were very similar although Ron resented his friends fame as he was jealous, he thought that he deserved the fame and power. Simple minded boy I thought to Pisto my only friend who responded with a very barking laugh. Neville was the heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Longbottom however so he was not jealous of the attention lavished onto Daniel due to his status. The bushy haired girl was also an undesirable person, she was bossy and uptight, while not terrible traits alone when paired with the arrogant nature of being praised as the smartest witch of her age and a best friend of Daniel Potter these traits made her very annoying.

The other girl though I felt was a good person who had been bullied into submission, now a shell of what she could have been, I was determined to remove her from my brothers corrosive influence.

I quickly explained to her that I was here to help and told her that if she needed help my wolf Pisto would help her when she called for him.

So for the next 20 minutes I watched as the Order of the Phoenix battled the Death Eaters while Daniel chased Bellatrix down the hall into the atrium. I watched as Bellatrix tortured him with the Cruciatus after he tried to curse her while she explained you really had to want to hurt someone to make the curse work. Voldemort then arrived and berated Bellatrix and cast the killing curse at Daniel. I then moved to engage the Dark Lord as even though he was a bastard, Daniel was still my brother, I quickly focused and called upon my phoenix, Selene and she flashed me over to the Dark Lord.

_Daniel PoV_

I arrived in a dark room with shimmering curtain in the middle, I heard it calling to me, telling me to jump into it however as I started moving towards it I was broken from my deadly path when I saw a Death Eater corner Luna and felt a stab of fear spike through me as I thought I would lose one of my friends, however I heard Luna scream,"Pisto" and immediately felt very confused until a huge wolf appeared. The wolf was gray like any other wolf however this one had what appeared to be a black smoky aura around it. I saw the wolf tense its muscles and lean down into a stance I could recognise as an offensive one. The Death Eater shouted," _Avada-" _however was cut off as the wolf pounced forwards and bit his throat. I saw the wolf tear at his throat until he was dead and it then raised its head, with its snout matted and darkened with blood and give a very strange human like grin before it vanished before us.

I shook off my confusion and fired another Reductor Curse at the masked Death Eater Moody was dueling, scoring a direct hit which resulted in the back of his body crumpling inwards and destroying his internal organs, I then spun around to find my next target only to see one of the my parents best friends and my godfather, Sirius Black being shot through the curtain by Bellatrix. The curtain seemed to shimmer and I heard it's calling intensify as he fell through before it settled again. With a primal scream of rage I chased Bellatrix who was running ahead of me and taunting me with gleeful shouts of, "I killed Sirius Black"

I caught up to her and cursed her with a shout of, "_Crucio_". As Bellatrix fell to the ground I felt a rush of dark, primal desire burst through my head. I felt a deep satisfaction at the use of the dark curse. My body responded along with my mind, I felt my pulse start to race very highly and my hands started shaking as my wand channelled the curse. However Bellatrix stood up and said a deadly calm voice, " You have to mean those curses boy. Righteous anger isn't enough, you have to hate. Watch I'll show you how it's done properly. _Crucio! _

As the blood red twisting jet of light struck me I felt excruciating pain, like someone was stabbing me thousands of times with red hot knives in every part of my body over and over and I felt myself scream in pain, very unlike what Bellatrix sounded like, until she lifted the curse. I lay on the ground panting while Bellatrix moaned in pleasure. I thought that she was sick, twisted and should of been killed to rid this world of her evil.

I heard Bellatrix demand I give her the prophecy however I just laughed and said it was broke. She said I was lying and I told her that it was broke when I tripped. She then snarled at me and then turned around saying, "Master I'm sorry. It was the stupid boy, he broke the orb."

I told Bellatrix that her master couldn't hear her however my words died in my throat when I heard the dreaded cold voice of Lord Voldemort say, "Can I not hear her boy?" He then snapped at Bellatrix, "Be silent" before turning his attention to me. He stared at me and then said, "Daniel Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Long have you irked me, good bye. _Avada Kedavra_"

As I saw the twisting sickly green light pour from Voldemorts wand I was very surprised when a huge swirling mass of purple fire appeared in front of me and took the curse then dispersed. I watched as a figure was revealed to be standing inside the flames. I heard him softly tell me to get away so I scrambled back away from Voldemort. My savior was a tall figure wearing a dark grey armour made out of what I could tell was basilisk skin and he had a cowl over his head which had a translucent bubble around his face which obscured his face. I watched in awe as he taunted and then battled the Dark Lord.

_Harry PoV_

Selene my Royal Phoenix flashed me in front of the curse and her midnight purple fire absorbed it. I said to Daniel, "Get back I will handle this." I then turned my attention to Voldemort who was incredibly surprised at my arrival.

Voldemort said, "Who are you? One of Dumbledores idiots?"

I chuckled at him and replied, "No Tom I am neither going to join you or Dumbledore."

He snarled at me and shouted, "How dare you! You filthy blood traitor! _Avada Kedavra!_"

I simply vanished with a twirl of my cloak and materialised a few feet away from the curse in a flash of purple fire.

I sent a deadly curse chain I designed at Voldemort. _Ossis Fragnum, Confringo, Avis, Sacer Ignis, Ossis Praemium_

A jet of red light which was a bone exploder, a rather dark curse was blocked by a shimmering deep yellow shield, the spell hit the shield and poured around the surface of the shield before dissipating and the shield flickered before solidifying into a weaker, pale version of itself. The red blasting curse hit the shield and created a large explosion which destroyed the shield. A flock of ravens was conjured and with a flick of my wand burst into sacred flames, flames so hot they were making the air shimmer and distorting my view. Voldemort hastily vanished the flaming birds however he was caught unaware by my final spell, a bone liquefier. The purple spell flew through the trail of fire and struck Voldemort on his spare arm. Voldemort screamed in pain as his forearm was melted and blood dripped from the wound.

He quickly cauterised the wound with a murmur of, "Incendio.

Voldemort was surprised, I could tell by the way his eyes widened in fear when I struck him with the bone liquefying curse. He snarled at me, "I have underestimated you however I will now show you true power."

"He Who Must Not Be Named!"

"You Know Who"

"The Dark Lord"

I heard a series of shouts of recognition coming from our audience, an assortment of Order of The Phoenix and Ministry Officials.

I shouted, "Back! He is mine do not interfere."

Voldemort realising he was caught then launched a stream of black magic from his wand, I could feel its corruption and I could see the dark tendrils of power swirling around the main beam and reaching out and leaving scorch marks where they struck however I was not afraid, I was after all much more powerful than Voldemort. I thrust my left hand and sent a stream of dark purple energy which collided with the Dark Lords and created a large circular dome of energy at the point of collision, the dark tendrils seemed to wrestle with my purple ones for strength until eventually with a huge bang and a bright flash of light which caused me and everyone else to shield our eyes with our arms my stream of purple energy streamed forward and smashed into the Dark Lords chest.

Everyone but me was shocked and I saw they were all staring at me in equal parts fear and awe as they had just witnessed me beat the Dark Lord, said Dark Lord was laying on the ground, supporting himself with one arm while he was moaning in pain and his chest had a large black stain which was steaming where I had hit him.

My right hand was glittering with a pool of dark purple excess energy which was left over from my retaliation.

I whistled a sharp, quick note and Selene flashed in and flew to rest on my left shoulder. I looked to my left and saw my beautiful friend. She was a purple coloured phoenix with the feathers on the tips of her wings and the plumage on her head being darker, almost black. She trilled a quick note which no one else understood but I could hear as her saying to me in a sarcastic manner, "Show off".

I chuckled at her and sent back a telepathic response of, " Oh really. I'm a show off. Who was the one who flashed here in a ball of flame and absorbed the killing curse?"

My attention was brought back to the real world as Voldemort quickly left with Bellatrix and Fudge being the pompous idiot he was shouted while pointing at me, "Aurors, arrest that man!"

Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the auror commander laughed and said, "Don't be stupid Cornelius, that man standing there is beyond us. Look at the insignia on his armour, that's the mark of the Head Unspeakable. Aurors stand down, he is not your enemy, the Dark Lord has returned as Dumbledore and Potter have been telling us."

I laughed at the look of confusion on Fudges face and said, "Amelia I call as is my right a vote of no confidence in Minister Cornelius Fudge" I also call for Albus Dumbledore's reinstatement to all of his positions Fudge removed from him."

Amelia smirked and said, "My pleasure Lord Le Fay" to gasps and screams from the audience.

I merely shook my head in amusement and asked Selene to take me home who responded by giving a loud trill and a telepathic response of, "Very well brat" and we disappeared while I was laughing in a burst of purple flames.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Ok guys after the reviews from the first chapter and a few observations of my own I have realised I done a few things which are really bugging me so I will leave the first chapter unedited as a reminder to myself of my failures however there will be a few changes for future chapters.

To all my readers I apologise for the rough first chapter, I had an idea I thought was pretty cool so I done out a quick intro chapter with no background to establish if anyone is interested, the first chapter is a good indication of where I want the fic to go however the next few chapters will be in the past so I can develop characters and establish Harry's background.

To Mr. Crimson Fucker - I hope I can alleviate your concerns in the next few chapters, I don't want that to happen either.

To the guest reviewer who had concerns about me having "Too much meat on the fire but not enough fuel to burn it" I hope the next few chapters will give you more fuel.

_OK guys I have decided to include 2 songs each chapter, they are going to be 2 of my favourite songs which I was listening to when writing the specific chapter. _

_First chapter :_

_Police - Every Breath You Take_

_Billy Idol - Rebel Yell_

_Second chapter_

_Cathedrals - In The Dark_

_Blackmill - Let It Be_

_Thanks for bearing with me and sorry for the long A/N_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter _

_Telepathy : "_**Telepathy"**

_Spells : Spells_

_Parseltongue : 'Parseltongue' _

**HPU HPU HPU**

Chapter 2

_Attack on Godric's Hollow_

A tall, masculine figure dressed in black robes stood outside Godric's Hollow. He watched the children dressed up as strange ghosts and creatures, he had to rein in his disgust at the filthy muggles besmirching the name of All Hallows Eve. He heard a loud pop, a sound many people would assume was a car backfiring however he knew it was a wizard apparating near him. He didn't bother turning around as he could feel his mark on the wizard that signified the wizard was bound to him as his follower and his followers wouldn't dare attack him after all he was the greatest Dark Lord of the age. He felt the pitiful excuse for a wizard approaching carefully.

Voldemort asked the other man, "So do you bring news of the Potters Wormtail?" He turned around to look at Wormtail who was currently trembling in fear, Voldemort suppressed the desire to laugh at the other man.

Wormtail stuttered a reply, "Ye- yes milord. The Po- Potters are currently at Sirius Black's house at a meeting of The Order of The Phoenix."

Voldemort snarled, "Get yourself together idiot. Where are the children?"

Wormtail hastily replied, "Sorry milord. Harry and Daniel Potter are in the house with Remus Lupin."

Voldemort was pleased, the prophecy which foretold his downfall could be prevented and the only thing in his way was a measly werewolf and two young boys. "Wormtail leave now"

Wormtail transformed into a rat and then scampered off leaving the Dark Lord alone.

Voldemort walked towards the Potters house, pushing the metal gate open with a faint creaking sound he cast a banishing charm at the door which burst open with a thunderous clap and broke off its hinges.

Remus Lupin heard the door being broken down and grabbed his wand from beside him and ran from the sofa in the living room to the hallway where he saw a sight that would make many men shake and tremble in fear, but not Remus Lupin, he was determined to protect the sons of Lily and Prongs. He shouted upstairs telling Harry to take Daniel and run and started casting an auror standard spell chain. _Diffindo, Stupify, Incarcerous! _

The spell chain is designed to weaken your opponent by cutting into them, usually leaving a large open gash on the chest, stunning them leaving them unable to retaliate and then binding them leaving the recipient ready for capture and while effective for aurors in standard duty, his spells were simply absorbed by the Dark Lords simple shield with a mutter of, "_Protego._"

The Dark Lord started laughing, a cold laugh which terrified Remus, after seeing his spells be blocked with little to no effort he realised he had no chance and his arm hung limply at his side, his wand slipped from his fingers and he accepted his fate while hoping Harry made it out. Remus Lupin took one last breath and then the hallway lit up with an ethereal glow emanating from Voldemorts wand and the killing curse hit Remus directly in the chest and the man's body slumped to the ground with eyes wide in terror although a calm look plastered over his face.

Voldemort stepped over the body and broke the silence in the house by casting a simple charm to determine the presence of anyone else in the house with a mutter of, "_Homenum Revelio" _and was rewarded with two soft red glows at the top of the stairs inside the smallest bed room.

Voldemort calmly walked up the stairs and blew in the door with another mutter of _"Depulso." _He walked inside the room and saw a young boy, only 5 years old, he recognised as Harry Potter the eldest son of the Potters who was standing protectively in front of his 1 year old brother Daniel with his arms spread wide in an effort to cover Daniel.

Voldemort said, "Stand aside child, I wish only to kill your brother. Do not throw away your life so carelessly." however Harry was not to be deterred, he stood in Voldemorts path glaring defiantly at the Dark Lord with a look of hatred fixed on his face.

Harry shouted at Voldemort, "No leave my brother alone or I will stop you!"

Voldemort glared at Harry and spoke with a warning tone," You are but a child. I am the greatest Dark Lord to ever live, how will you stop me?" Voldemort decided to simply force the child aside, he raised his wand and pointed it at Harry and while concentrating on convincing Harry to move aside he spoke, "_Imperio." _

Harry felt a foreign presence in his head and then heard it. A voice speaking in soft, silky tones compelling him to move. The voice tried at first to convince Harry to move away from his brother however Harry refused to listen to the voice.

Voldemort was very surprised when the eldest Potter resisted his curse so he decided to force him to listen.

Harry clutched his head in pain when the voice suddenly started yelling at him to move, he could do nothing as the voice seemed to take control of his actions and he felt his body twist to face away from Voldemort and realised what was happening do with a sudden reinforcement of his will he turned around to face Voldemort again but this act of defiance was countered when the voice took complete control. It was like Harry was caged in a small part of his mind and he could do nothing but watch as he stepped aside with a glassy eyed vacant look on his face.

Voldemort was at first surprised but then he was pleased when the foolish boy stepped away as his curse took control. He turned to face Daniel Potter and spoke softly, "Daniel Potter. I will kill you now before you can be allowed to stop me from attaining complete immortality. Goodbye child." Voldemort spoke the feared curse, his glee at preventing the prophecy made his voice take a snake like tone while his features twisted hissed out, "_Avada Kedrava." _while pointing his wand at Daniel.

**HPU HPU HPU**

While Harry was watching Voldemort he was screaming in his head at the voice begging for mercy, he just wanted mercy for his brother. He was trapped, helpless and powerless to stop Voldemort from murdering his brother. He continued screaming at the voice but to no avail. He sunk onto his knees sobbing, while his body stood unmoving and unresponsive to his pleas staring at the scene in front of him. He could see Voldemort standing tall and proud, and heard his words and felt disgusted at the fact that a man would kill a child to stop his downfall. Time seemed to stand still, Voldemort was still staring intently at Daniel but not moving. Daniels mouth was open yet no sound came out, his cries had ceased and a small bead of liquid was fixed halfway down his cheek, his face was frozen and Harry was confused.

A regal sounding voice broke him out of his thoughts. The new voice was feminine and regal yet compassionate. The voice commanded respect, if he were in front of the owner he would be compelled to bow yet the tone was alike that of a mothers, speaking softly to her child in a loving manner. He heard the voice in his head speak softly **"Stop your crying child." **

Harry looked around wildly yet for miles and miles there was nothing but a vast sea of unbroken white and then he realised that he was no longer in the room with Voldemort. He called out, "Who are you? Can you help my brother?"

With a soft chuckle the unidentified voice replied, **"I am here to help you, I heard your cries for help."**

Harry decided not to pay attention to the fact that he was hearing a mysterious voice in his head and instead he decided to focus on the fact that the voice seemed to be trying to help him. He nervously replied, "Why can't I see you? Where are you? Is this real or am I crazy?

The voice softly replied,**" You cannot see me because I have willed it so**. **We are currently inside your mind and I have made this safe place for us to talk. I can safely say you are not crazy in fact you seem to very intelligent for a 5 year old human child."**

Harry pulled himself up to sit a bit straighter with a proud look coming over his face as the voice complimented him before his features morphed into a frown as he asked, "Can you help my brother? I don't want the bad man to kill him." Fresh tears began to trail down his face as he thought of the fact that he was unable to protect his brother."

The voice sadly responded, **"I am sorry child but I cannot help your brother, only you can although I can help you."**

Harrys tears stopped as the voice said she could help and he asked," How can you help me?"

The voice replied, **"Child will you trust me" **at Harrys nod she continued, **"I will stop this curse from controlling your body and will give you powers to help you."**

Harrys face morphed into one of shock and said," Thank you. How will you give me powers and help me?"

The voice seemed to fill with elation and replied, **"You will swear yourself to me and I to you in a bond as equals, you will swear an unbreakable oath so do not take this oath lightly for if you break it the consequences will be severe. **

Harry focused again and saw his brother through his body's unmoving eyes, and he was determined. Determined to protect his brother and determined to succeed so he made up his mind.

**Do you Harry James Potter agree to bond with me?" **"I agree." **" Do you agree to bind your life to my own in both life and death?" **"I agree." **"And do you swear to accept your role in the prophecy which foretells Voldemort's death? However be warned if you accept you will be forced to kill Voldemort at some point to protect this world for you are the only one who will be able to, without you this world will burn and all your friends and family will burn with it. "**

Harry was scared that he had to kill this man eventually. Everyone in the wizarding world knew Voldemort for he and his followers were feared for their power. He knew that his parents were trying to stop Voldemort and if this had even a chance to save his family he would take it. His face set into a look of grim determination and he said firmly, "I accept"

Harry suddenly felt a warm sensation against his face, the heat steadily growing until it was unbearable and he was about to look away to shield his face then suddenly in a flash of purple fire a bird appeared in the centre, floating calmly amid the scorching flames seemingly untouched by the maelstrom of searing purple fire it was in the centre of.

The flames died down and a Harry got a better look at the bird. The bird was purple, the colour of royalty which reminded Harry of the purple cloaks that the Roman royalty wore from one of his books about Roman wizards. Her feathers were a light shade of purple, almost lilac and her feet were black with sharp black talons that slightly curved inwards. Her tail feathers were lightest closer to her body and her feathers gradually got darker in appearance closer to the tip until the were almost black in colour. Her wings and the plumage on her head were similar to her tail in appearance due to the way her feathers were darker at the ends of each.

Harry instantly recognised the creature as a phoenix as he had seen Fawkes, Albus Dumbledores phoenix before. He recovered from his shock at seeing the impressive appearance of the phoenix and marveled at her beauty and voiced his opinion, "You are beautiful. Are you the one who was talking to me?

The phoenix responded by giving a loud trill that filled Harry with warmth, giving him hope again. She flew over to a startled Harry and landed on his shoulder gently, with her talons curling around his shoulder and responded with a trill that Harry heard in his head as, **"Yes child it was I. Now I will help you. When you are back in your body do what you must and prove that I have chosen well."**

Harry reach up and gently stroked her side and said in a tearful voice," Thank you. What is your name?"

**"My name is Selene. Now you must go child. When you are ready to call on me simply call my name aloud and I will come."**

Selene then gave a final trill before Harry found himself back in his body. He heard Voldemort say goodbye to his brother and then with no thought in his mind but the desire to save his brother he jumped in the way of Voldemort and Daniel with a loud cry of, "Leave my brother alone." as he heard Voldemort start the incantation for the killing curse.

Suddenly he was standing in the way of the twisting green light and it struck him on the forehead. As Voldemort cried out the curse bounced off Harrys forehead and reflected back at Voldemort and Harry knew no more.

_A/N _

_Thanks for reading guys please consider leaving a review if you enjoyed it or even if you didn't. _

_While these 2 chapters have been okay they aren't perfect in terms of spelling and grammar and I currently am doing the checking myself so if you would be interested in being my beta reader please send me a private message._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N This is just to say thank you to my new beta : Mashkai30_

_Songs of the chapter are:_

_Hoodie Allen - Dumb For You_

_Foreigner - Cold as Ice_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter _

_Telepathy : "_**Telepathy"**

_Spells : Spells_

_Parseltongue : 'Parseltongue' _

**HPU HPU HPU**

Chapter 3

Harry awoke in a dark room. The room was cold, freezing even, as he involuntarily shivered before cautiously looking at his immediate surroundings. He realized he was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts when he saw rows of immaculately made beds lining the walls and large curtains covering the windows so he relaxed again. Harry was wondering what he was in the hospital wing for before the events of 31st October came rushing back to him in stunning clarity. Harry was incredibly happy he was alive however he was more concerned with the fate of his brother. Harry heard footsteps coming from the hall, heels clicking sharply at each fall of a foot which made his head begin to throb in pain.

The resident school nurse Madam Pomphrey entered the room and her heels continued clicking, Harry growing annoyed at the pain in his head glared at the nurse's shoes and wished they would stop making noise. He was incredibly surprised when the noise stopped however his surprise quickly turned to discomfort as he became fatigued and felt a strange ache in his muscles, an ache similar to the ache you get in your legs when you have been running for an extended period of time.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Madam Pomphrey asking in a soothing tone, "How are you feeling dear?"

Harry responded in a hoarse voice, "I am tired, my entire body aches and my head is really sore."

Madam Pomphrey said, "Here drink this." while passing Harry a small goblet of a steaming green liquid.

Harry accepted the goblet and lifted it to his mouth before asking, "What is this for?"

Madam Pomphrey replied, "It is a potion of Albus Dumbledore's design. He said it would help you recover from the effects of Voldemort's attack on you and your brother."

Harry drank the liquid which burnt his throat as it passed down his body, it tasted vile like food which had gone long past its use by date. He gulped down the potion and resisted the urge to throw up while grimacing. He placed the empty goblet on the bedside cabinet and turned to face Madam Pomphrey and frantically asked, "What about my brother. Is he alright? How am I not dead?"

Madam Pomphrey frowned and replied, "He is in St. Mungos with your parents and is expected to make a full recovery."

Harry was confused. Why would his parents leave him here alone? Why did Madam Pomphrey look confused when he asked how he wasn't dead? He voiced his concerns to Madam Pomphrey who responded with a dismissive,"Don't worry about that dear, go back to sleep and get some rest." and left Harry to go to her office.

Harry tried to go to sleep however he was restless, he had questions which needed answers so his mind drifted. Thinking back to when he silenced Madam Pomphrey and remembering how he simply focused on what he wanted, he concentrated the same way on making himself fall asleep and with a few gentle breaths he drifted off into the realm of sleep but not before he again felt fatigued, as if he had been doing strenuous physical work.

**HPU HPU HPU**

_Same time at Daniel Potters room in St. Mungos._

Lily Potter thought back to when Dumbledore had called them to his office in August. He had informed Lily and James that one of their two children or her friend Alice Longbottom's child, Neville, could be a child of prophecy, a prophecy which could mean the downfall of Voldemort although he didn't know which child it could be at the time. Today, however, the 1st of November Albus Dumbledore had declared Daniel Potter the child of the prophecy. She had cried and cried until her cheeks were stained with tear trails and she couldn't cry anymore, her precious baby was going to be hunted by Voldemort until one of the two killed each other and the Dark Lord was one of the most powerful wizards there was, while her child was just that, a child.

Lily and James had arrived home late on Halloween evening from the Order meeting and had stumbled upon a horrible scene. One of their close friends, Remus Lupin had been slumped dead on the ground. Lily then screamed and ran upstairs to Daniels room where she found her eldest son Harry crashed on the floor in front of Daniels cot. Her youngest son was sitting up in his cot and crying. The room looked like a bomb had hit it, the walls and floor were scorched and all the furniture was destroyed. The air was thick with magic, as if someone had completely drained their magic into the room.

She rushed over to Harry and saw that he was unconscious but looked fine apart from the scar on his brow although Daniel had a large bloody cut on his cheek a cut which looked like a large letter L she then picked up Daniel and cradled him against her chest. Dumbledore and James had then came into the room and then with their permission Dumbledore scanned the boys and concluded that Daniel had survived the killing curse and stopped Voldemort while Harry had been knocked unconscious and the lightning bolt scar on his head had been caused by the splintering debris whereas Daniel's scar was a result of him surviving Voldemort's killing curse. They decided to take Daniel to St . Mungos and send Harry to Hogwarts, Dumbledore then called Fawkes who flashed Harry to Hogwarts while she and James took Daniel to see a healer.

Lily was brought out of her thoughts when Dumbledore and James entered the room. James looked very uncomfortable and she got up and embraced James while Dumbledore was simply standing looking quite impassive.

Lily asked, "Is Harry alright?"

Dumbledore responded with, "Yes Mrs. Potter, he is quite alright."

Lily sighed in relief before asking, "When are we going to check on Harry?"

James grimaced but and recovered quickly however Lily was able to catch the look and started to feel worried, "James what is wrong?"

James shared a look with Dumbledore before scratching the back of his neck and then answered in a meek voice, "Lily don't take this wrong but we have decided that Harry cannot stay with us."

James cowered a little when he saw the look of sheer outrage on his wife's face and he braced himself when he saw her cheeks and neck redden.

Lily shrieked, "What do you mean Harry cannot stay with us."

Dumbledore, ever the peacemaker, tried to calm Lily. "Mrs. Potter, your son Daniel is famous. Already most of the wizarding world of Britain knows that your son Daniel has stopped Voldemort, shortly the entire wizarding world will know. However, what they don't know is that Voldemort is not dead."

Lily immediately paled and her anger dissipated a little she then asked in a deadly calm voice, "What does that have to do with why we cannot keep Harry?"

James replied,"Daniel must be trained to fight Voldemort, he is now famous and Harry will get in the way and hold Daniel back if we don't send him away. Also, Daniel must become my heir if he is to form alliances to help us when Voldemort comes back. None of the noble families will care about him even if he is the chosen one if he is not the heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and to make him the heir we need to disown Harry as he is the next in line as the first born son."

Lily looked livid again and screamed at James with tears pouring down her cheeks, "How could you do this? Harry is our son and I will not go through with this for the sake of fame. When I fell in love with you I thought you were different, that you had changed but you haven't Potter. The man I fell in love with would not give up his child for fame!"

Dumbledore stepped forward with that damned twinkle in his eyes and said, "Are you absolutely sure that you won't give up Harry for the greater good?"

Lily spat out, "I will not do this. Damn your greater good."

Dumbledore merely turned to James, shrugged and said, "Well, we tried to convince her. Are you sure that we should do this?"

James looked conflicted before sighing and saying, "Just do it Albus."

Dumbledore turned back to Lily and said, "I am sorry, Mrs. Potter. However, you leave me no choice." he then drew his wand and pointed it at Lily who looked scared and whispered, "_Obliviate._" Lily's eyes turned glassy and unfocused and Dumbledore said, "You will forget about your son Harry. You will forget you ever had another son other than Daniel and you will forget the events of the past 10 minutes."

Dumbledore wiped a tear that was trickling down his cheek with the back of his hand and whispered, "For the greater good. "

Lily's eyes regained clarity and she rushed over to James and sobbed into his chest while he held her, repeatedly asking if her baby was going to be ok.

James hugged Lily and soothed her, telling her that Daniel was going to be alright. He then decided to test if the memory charm was in place and asked Lily if she knew anyone called Harry. Lily looked confused and asked if he meant Harry Spinner who had died a few months prior, James said, "Yeah that's the one, I forgot his name. Come on Lils let's leave Daniel to rest."

**HPU HPU HPU**

Dumbledore apparated back to Hogwarts, he had a loose end to clear up after all. _(A/N I believe that as Headmaster he would have the ability to apparate through the wards.) _He arrived in his office and headed downstairs to the Hospital Wing where he found Harry sleeping on a bed. He turned and walked to Madam Pomphrey's office where he found the nurse reading the Daily Prophet. She noticed him and looked up with a confused look on her face. She folded the newspaper and pointed at the front page when it had a picture of Daniel in the arms of his mother with the picture zooming in on his scar.

_"__**Potters attacked by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry Potter dead. Daniel Potter is responsible for the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, survives killing curse."**_

Madam Pomphrey said, "Albus, what does this mean? Harry is alive."

Dumbledore drew his wand and pointed it at Madam Pomphrey and said,"I am sorry Poppy, but you cannot be allowed to know the truth. He then repeated the process of obliviating Poppy and cast a strong sleeping charm on her, making her slump forward onto her desk with a mutter of, "_Insomnus._"

Dumbledore left the office, lifted a sleeping Harry and apparated them to Number 4 Privet Drive, the address of Lily Potter's muggle sister.

They arrived in the middle of street, the sun was just rising and the day was brightening. Dumbledore knocked on the door and a brute of a man known as Vernon Dursley answered the door. He took one look at the sleeping form of his nephew in the arms of the freak in robes and hissed, "What are you doing here, freak? I told you people to stay away."

Dumbledore said, "It is a pleasure to see you too, Mr. Dursley. May I come in?"

Vernon seemed conflicted however he hissed, "Get in before someone sees you."

Dumbledore entered the house and walked into the living room and set Harry down on the sofa. He turned to Vernon who was turning a violent shade of purple and shouted at Dumbledore, "Why have you brought that freak here?"

Dumbledore pleasantly responded, "He cannot live with Lily Potter so he is going to live here."

Vernon seemed to struggle with what Dumbledore said and bellowed, "Now wait a minute, you can't do that."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he responded with, "I will make it worth your while." He held in the urge to laugh when he saw the look of greed fill Vernon's eyes.

Vernon quickly said, "I will take him in on two conditions. You freaks will stay away from my house and you will pay me for the boys' upkeep. "

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Very well, Mr. Dursley." He then left the house before apparating back to Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, Vernon had turned to face his freakish nephew and roughly picked him up by his collar, dragged him to the cupboard under the stairs and threw him inside the dark, cramped cupboard.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N I was wondering if any of you have been listening to the music I have included. If you have, have you enjoyed it? Do you have any music you like to listen to? If you want to reply feel free to review or simply send me a PM._

_Songs for the chapter :_

_Linkin Park - Castle of Glass_

_Lindsey Stirling - Night Vision_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter _

_Telepathy : _**"Telepathy"**

_Spells : Spells_

_Parseltongue : 'Parseltongue' _

Chapter 4

_Harry Potter is 11 years old_

Harry woke up to the thunderous bellow of, "BOY!"

Harry slowly awoke and opened his eyes, as usual he was in darkness although he no longer feared the darkness, darkness was no longer an enemy but a friend to Harry. He involuntarily shivered as the cold draft from the door struck him before he was greeted with the usual warming presence of his friend Selene who trilled a soft note and welcomed him with her customary, **"Good morning young one."**

Harry grunted and threw the covers off his bed and began getting dressed in the huge handoffs from Dudley amid the gentle tinkle of Selene's laughter in his head to which he responded with a mature poking of his tongue.

Harry cast a quick charm to check the date and time with a simple thought of "_Tempus"_, a smoky 7:00 AM appeared in the air and hung still before swirling and changing to form the words 31st July 1987.

Harry was looking forward to today, his 11th birthday, because today was the day he had been waiting for. Harry had been preparing for 5 years, using Selene's vast knowledge to teach himself all the magic he could through their bond. He had been very surprised when Selene had started teaching him dark magic and when he questioned her she replied with a snort and said, **"You humans call us Phoenixes light creatures. Ha! As if we would bind ourselves to human laws and beliefs."**

Harry walked out into the kitchen and said to his uncle, "Uncle can you please call Dudley and Aunt Petunia down here."

Vernon focused his beady eyes on Harry and then said, "Fine boy."

He turned around and shouted for his family to come downstairs. Petunia and Dudley came downstairs and shoved past Harry to sit at the table before asking Vernon what he wanted. Vernon turned his gaze towards Harry and said, "The boy wants to speak to you."

Harry started smirking then said to Petunia one simple word, "Hogwarts."

Dudley looked confused and asked, "Mummy what's a Hogwarts?"

Petunia ignored Dudley and focused her rapidly widening eyes on Harry and said, "No. When we took you in we swore we would have nothing to do with my freakish sister and her freakish ways."

Vernon looked over at his wife and asked her, "Is the boy like them?"

Harry butted in and said, "If you don't want Dudley to find out send him to his room while we speak."

Vernon's face was purple with rage but he affirmed what Harry asked and sent Dudley to his room.

Vernon then said, "Well it seems you are just like your good for nothing parents." He was expecting Harry to get annoyed but instead was surprised when Harry smiled and said, "I may hate you but we can agree that they are filth." that statement seemed to appeal to Vernon as he visibly calmed down.

"Well boy what do you want?"

Harry said, "In an hour a wizard will come here, you will behave exactly as I say and then I will leave and never come back."

**HPU HPU HPU**

_Harry Potter is 15 years old_

"_Crucio" _Harry writhed in pain on the hard floor for almost ten seconds but not once did he cry out until the curse was lifted. Harry looked up while panting and smirked at the large burly man in a grey cloak who was holding out a hand for Harry to grab and said, "You're losing your touch Marcus." while grasping the man's hand. Marcus hauled Harry to his feet and chuckled before saying, "No kid. You're improving."

Harry straightened out his grey cloak and then said," Well Marcus was that performance enough to merit a distinction in the Unforgivables?"

Marcus swelled with false indignation and scowled at Harry before cracking a smile and saying, "Kid never mind a distinction it's time we had a drink." while putting his arm over Harry's shoulder.

Harry laughed and said, "Marcus it's morning besides it's my turn now."

Marcus swore under his breath and replied, "Fine kid. Take your best shot."

Harry pushed Marcus away from him and gathered his magic to form a pool of glittering green light in his hands and then while thinking of all the things he really hated. The things that he hated so much that he would gladly torture them if possible and he cast the torture curse on his teacher with a snarl of _"Crucio!"_

Marcus watched the blood red curse fire from Harry's outstretched hand and gave a cry of pain when it caught him directly on the chest. He felt excruciating pain the like of which he had never felt before and after a few seconds of resisting he finally let out a primal screech of pain which made Harry instantly release the curse.

While holding Marcus under the curse Harry felt that same desire. Every time without fail he felt it. The corruption of dark magic spreading through his veins, calling to him to lose himself in the raw power. Harry heard Marcus scream and he lifted the curse. He felt proud of himself. This was his first time being able to resist the lure of dark magic. All past attempts to do so were futile and Selene had to bring him back from the brink. Selene who was flying around above the two saw what Harry accomplished and swooped down to land on a rising Marcus's shoulder and soothed his aches with a calming tune.

Selene said, **"Well done Harry you have managed to do what few dark wizards ever accomplish. Many wizards fall to darkness. All these dark wizards cannot control the magic, it controls them. The darkness whispers into and twists their minds, leaving them shells of their former selves if they continue to use dark magic however you are one of the few pure hearted people who can restrain the darkness and harness it's power for themselves without falling to it's corruption."**

Marcus looked incredibly proud and stated so to Harry along with, "Harry I think it's time to get your own unspeakable robes. Come on we can do this now."

**HPU HPU HPU**

_In the Department of Mysteries several minutes later. _

Harry followed Marcus through the dark hallways until they reached a large dome shaped room in which rows of grey Unspeakable robes lined the walls. The robes were spread eagled and seemed to be floating in the air while tethered to the wall, with magic who knows? They could have been after all.

In the middle of the room there was a small orb of light. The orb was sitting on a three pronged pedestal and was a pale blue colour. Harry spoke aloud, "What is that Marcus?" his voice echoed softly in the empty room and Marcus replied, "That's an inheritance orb. The goblins have their ways, we have ours. Ours are much more pleasant as goblins will draw blood to test you whereas we use this orb. You simply approach it and touch the orb and it will tell you what it can."

Harry approached the orb and gently pressed his forefinger to the smooth glass. He frowned when nothing happened for a minute before the orb suddenly began vibrating. Harry quickly backed off. The orb glowed faintly, a soft white glow which enhanced the pale blue orb before the white seemed to crack and tendrils of black stretched across the orb until they met in the centre. The orb now was a strong white colour with what looked like veins of dark running through it.

Marcus said to Harry, "The orb is mimicking your magic. It is showing us that you are both light and dark, as we expected. However the dark is not as deep as I had thought perhaps this is because of Selene's influence."

Harry softly said, "It doesn't matter. Let's do what we came to do."

Marcus nodded his head in affirmative then said to Harry, "Approach the orb again but this time think of what you need and keep the thought at the forefront of your mind."

Harry did as he was told and when he connected with the orb for a second time a loud ring of a bell sounded. Once. Twice. Three times, before a strange voice spoke, "Harry James Potter.". The voice sounded strange, like many people were all trying to talk at once. The pitch and gender of the voice changed too rapidly to place any specifics of its nature. Harry ignored the cacophony and turned to his mentor. "Marcus what now?"

Marcus turned to the orb and asked firmly, "I want to know if Harry James Potter is the magical heir to any of the old noble families?

"Yes he is", the orb replied to a delighted Marcus.

"Who is Harry James Potter the magical heir to?"

The orb did not respond for a few minutes before it suddenly broke the silence of the room again and said, "Le Fay. Harry James Potter is the one and only heir of Morgana Le Fay."

Harry's face had an incredulous look on his face, he turned to see Marcus looking at him with pride etched on his hard face.

Harry said, "Well that was unexpected."

Marcus chuckled and shook his head, "Only you kid."

Harry mumbled, "Shut up Marcus." and took down one of the robes. He was surprised when he lifted the robe, it was much heavier than he expected. The dark grey material looked like cloth and felt like cloth and that thought didn't reassure Harry. He looked over to Marcus and hefted the robe in his hand and said in a distasteful way, "Do these things offer any actual protection?"

Marcus smiled and said, "Kid that stuff is Basilisk skin. It's even more protective than dragonhide."

Harry scowled at his robes before asking, "Can I make it look like real armour rather than this crap?"

Marcus simply tapped his wand onto the robes in Harry's arms which shimmered and changed to form basilisk armour and explained to Harry, "All you have to do is think or ask to it to change into armour while charging your voice with magic and it will change, likewise for robes."

Harry looked interested at the implications of what Marcus said and asked, "So if you guys use voice commands to activate enchantments in your robes why don't you do the same for non-magical explosives?"

Marcus chuckled and said," While I'm no Muggle hater, the fact of the matter is that their explosives while impressive are nothing compared to our magical equivalents."

Harry's face screwed up in concentration and he asked while handing his robes to Marcus, "What do you mean? Muggles have atomic weapons, weapons so strong they can destroy cities!"

Marcus replied with a grim look on his face," Yes they do but they aren't effective against wizards. We can hide where we are so that Muggles simply cannot find us. We can conjure Shields strong enough to take direct hits from the strongest of bombs. We can apparate into their most heavily guarded locations and slaughter everyone of them, leaving no time for them to retaliate with simple spells."

Harry looked horrified at the implications of that but Marcus, seeing the look on Harry's face reassured him, "Harry don't worry. Pureblood wizards recognise nothing. They are content to fight between themselves for power. It is wizards like Tom Riddle who rile up the purebloods as they see the potential."

"If Voldemort sees the potential for him to take over the muggles why hasn't he done so?"

"Harry Voldemort realises that he needs to deal with the wizards first, they are more of a threat to him."

Harry smirked and said, "Well then let's make him see we aren't just a threat, we are to be feared."

**HPU HPU HPU**

_Harry Potter is 17 years old_

"Oi Harry get your lazy arse up!"

Harry groaned and rolled out of bed landing on the carpeted floor with a dull thud. He checked the time and date with a mutter of _"Tempus" _and realised that today was his 17th birthday. Harry was ecstatic, today was the day he became a fully fledged Unspeakable.

He arose from the floor and with a flick of his hand summoned his Unspeakable armour to him and left his small bedroom to go downstairs.

"So Harry how are we gonna do this?"

Harry looked over at Marcus and smiled and said, "Just announce me and I will come my own way.

_2 hours later_

Marcus walked through the dark hallways in the Department of Mysteries before coming to the training room. He stood to the side and watched a few of his Unspeakables dueling, they were one of 5 battle squads. The battle squads were the best, they were trained mercilessly and were used in cross country events and times of emergency to combat any threat to the magical people. This particular squad were the best of his 5 battle squads.

He was brought out of his musings when Harry told him they were ready.

"Get your fecking arses over here now!"

The Unspeakables realising that the head of the department was yelling for them instantly came over. Most of them were there in seconds and were patiently waiting for the others. A few of them arrived a little later as they were finishing assorted tasks and projects.

Marcus looked at one of the men. He was a broad man with a square face. He was renowned in the Department as one of the most fearsome and merciless fighters in the place. He was an ex-spetsnaz from the cold war. His units were some of the most brutal and many of the men were wanted worldwide for crimes during the cold war. Marcus barked out, "Ivan!"

Ivan replied in a heavily accented voice, "Sir?"

"You think you are the strongest here don't you?"

Ivan looked affronted and said arrogantly, "Of course I am the strongest. No one here can trade spells with me I always am more powerful."

Marcus chuckled and said under his breath, "You'll do you fecking idiot."

"Does anyone here think they are better than Ivan?"

A chorus of jumbled no's and no sirs came back to him.

"Now who here thinks they have the best dueling abilities?"

Two petite woman stepped forward and said in perfect harmony, "We do."

Marcus nodded his head to the two and asked again does anyone think they are better than than the twins and received more no's.

"Right then." Marcus pointed his wand at his breast and lifted the insignia off his robes and asked, "Do you three think you are deserving of this?"

All the Unspeakables shuffled nervously when he lifted his Head Unspeakable insignia and asked if the three were deserving, this was a very important moment. The role of Head Unspeakable was a huge honour, one which some people would kill for. Both Ivan and the girls immediately stated that were deserving and then Marcus chuckled and said in a humoured tone of voice, "Well you are going to have to fight for it."

Ivan arrogantly said, "Marcus you're just an old man past his time."

Many of the Unspeakables looked surprised, a few even shook their heads at Ivan, to directly challenge Marcus like that was unheard of.

Marcus merely smirked and turned to the twins and asked them if they thought they could take him. They seemed to share a non verbal communication while staring at each other and then respectfully said, "Sir we think that we could out duel you."

Marcus smiled and said loudly, "Well it's not me you will be dueling. Come on out kid."

In the large space between Marcus and the Unspeakables a large mass of swirling purple flames appeared and a figure stepped out, unharmed by the flames.

_Harry PoV_

Harry heard Marcus say his name and then asked Selene to make an appearance for him, who obliged but teased Harry saying, **"You're such a drama queen."**

Harry stepped out of the flames in front of Marcus and slowly turned around to see 25 Unspeakables with their wands trained on him. He gave a short laugh and said to Marcus, "Really only 25?"

Many of the Unspeakables looked annoyed at the nonchalance of his question. Ivan and the twins looked downright furious at his dismissal of them.

Marcus said to all the Unspeakables, "This is my apprentice, I started training him a few years ago since he was 11."

Ivan snarled at Marcus, "What age is he now?"

Harry spoke up and said in a taunting voice, "That doesn't matter."

Ivan bellowed at Marcus," A child? You would have a child command us?"

Marcus said, "He is better than me."

Ivan furiously said, "You are lying, he's only a child."

Harry conjured a large golden shield around himself and said, "I am going to take Marcus' place as Head Unspeakable. If you want to I will allow you to waste my time trying to beat me?" he looked over to the twins and said, "All three of you."

An Unspeakable wearing a long robe with a cowl to cover his face shouted, "Marcus this is insane, they'll kill the kid."

Marcus snapped back, "John you don't know him so shut your fecking mouth."

John looked hesitant to listen but stepped back into line again.

During their argument Harry and his opposition had been preparing. Harry said to the 3 people in front of them, "This will be an informal duel if you want and I ask that the only rule be no attacking a downed opponent."

Ivan scowled at Harry and said, "No. If you truly think you are better than the three of us then you will accept a formal duel with our penalties."

Harry looked at the twins who nodded in agreement with what Ivan said and then he lowered his hood and lifted his right hand level with his chest, palm facing inwards. He heard a few of the unspeakables gasp as they saw his face and he chuckled aloud and said, "Well? Are we doing this or not?"

One of the twins stuttered out, "Daniel Potter? The-Boy-Who-Lived? What are you doing here?"

Harry's face instantly twisted into one of rage and he snarled at the woman, "I am not that pathetic child." Blue sparks began to dance up his outstretched arm as he lost control of his temper before reining it in viciously, stopping the sparks, letting out an audible breath and coldly stating, "My name was Harry Potter and I was the oldest child of the Potters. Now I am much better than them. I am the Lord De Fay and unfortunately for you, you have said one of the only things which gets me angry. You will accept a no holds barred informal duel with no rules except no killing allowed or I will kill you right now."

Ivan said, "That little display does not frighten me. You claim to be the Lord of one of the oldest families and a family whose most known member practiced magic so dark even Merlin feared her. Liar! You are but a child and a liar and I will defeat you easily." he then walked forward and clasped hands with Harry. A bright flash of magic emitted from their clasped hands and a snake of fire slowly entwined around their hands and Ivan said, "I, Ivan Markovich, swear on my magic that if I lose a duel to you in the next 10 minutes I will not oppose your position as Head Unspeakable." another flash of light and a snake of fire appeared.

Harry said, "I, Harry Le Fay, swear on my magic that if I lose a duel to you win the next 10 minutes I will not oppose your position as Head Unspeakable." a third flash signified the arrival of the third snake of fire and then the vow was swore.

Harry repeated himself to the twins and one of the them stepped forward clasping his hand and saying, "I, Julia Greengrass speak for both myself and my twin Juliet Greengrass, we swear on our magic that if we lose a duel to you in the next 10 minutes we will not oppose your position as Head Unspeakable."

Harry then turned and walked away, head held high and with a look of confidence on his face and took a place near the edge of the twenty metre long dome of golden magic. His three opponents stood opposite him on the other edge of the dome.

Harry called out, "Well come on then big shots!"

Ivan called back, "Where's your wand boy? Have you given up and gained some sense?" Harry simply stood still and smiled at them.

Julia shrugged at her sister then sent a stunner at Harry who continued standing and smiling at them as the spell splashed harmlessly against his chest.

Julia looked surprised so she upped the ante a little by casting a piercing jinx at Harry with a spoken _"Defodio" _Harry twirled out if the way gracefully and taunted them, "Come on is that all you have?"

Ivan brandished his wand in Harry's direction and said, "Try this one and sent an overpowered blasting curse at Harry with a cry of _"Confringo Maxima!" _Harry thrust out his left hand and smirked as the red spell flew at a conjured wall of marble.

The blasting curse impacted against the wall and exploded causing splinters of the rocks to fly in all directions.

The three Unspeakables looked confident in their victory until 2 bright green glows shone from where the blasting curse impacted the marble.

Harry made his eyes glow green amidst the smoke from the explosion and used a localised summoning charm to counter. He cast the charm on the unspeakables and suddenly all the splintered marble shards rose into the air and sped towards the unspeakables.

The taller woman, Julia, hastily vanished the shards.

Harry smirked at them and said, "That was pitiful, this is how you do it." he thought _"Confringo Maxima." _and a jet of red light left his hand. The three blocked the spell with a joint cry of _"Aegis"_ which conjured a shimmering pale blue shield which instantly solidified into a darker and impenetrable wall of light. Harry's blasting curse struck the shield and exploded with a deafening boom and destroyed it, sending all three Unspeakables to the ground.

Harry's eyes flashed dangerously at them as they rose to their feet unsteadily. "Are you going to take this seriously now?" his voice was a whisper but it carried throughout the room. Ivan took this challenge to heart and began casting a series of incredibly overpowered spells with cries of, _"Ossis Fragnum"_ and _"Ossis Praemium" _causing assorted red and purple spells to fly at Harry who blocked them with rapidly conjured blocks of marble however one of the bone explorers got through and destroyed his left arm. Harry didn't even bother with his arm, he just furiously sent back chains of spells at the Russian and his companions.

Jets of light flew from one side, some of the spells so strong they were leaving scorched paths along the concrete floor. The Unspeakables were conjuring blue and gold shields to block spells and firing back mainly dark spells which were red and purple and a few yellow spells. Harry was conjuring marble shields repeatedly and avoiding any spells he could but this was not an easy task and he could feel his energy draining quickly so with a last ditch effort he transfigured some of the larger blocks of marble into wolves which attacked the three and with a final yell of, _"Fiendfyre" _he summoned cursed fire. The fire poured from his hand a steady stream of white hot flame until abruptly figures formed in the flame, huge writhing masses of flame formed Basilisks, Griffins, Chimeras and a huge Phoenix which streamed at the Unspeakables who almost fell over trying to leave the dome. Harry saw his opponents leave the dome so he restrained the flames and called out to his opponents who were trembling in fear, "I win." and then flashed out in his customary flash of purple flames.

Marcus looked at the Unspeakables who were thoroughly shaken and snorted aloud and stated, "You idiots are lucky he was feeling bored and didn't try his hardest."

The Unspeakables if possible looked even more terrified and he shook his head and shouted," Well what are you doing standing around like chickens? Get back to work!". He thought to himself, "God these people are going to need a lot of training for what is to come."


	5. Chapter 5

_For anyone interested here is a link to the Spotify playlist I created with all the songs for this fic. user/alexeakin/playlist/53SzkmRm9WKfM10hZqb28c_

_Songs for the chapter :_

_We Are The In Crowd - The Best Thing_

_My Chemical Romance - Teenagers _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter _

_Telepathy : _**"Telepathy"**

_Spells : Spells_

_Parseltongue : 'Parseltongue' _

Chapter 5

_Harry Potter is 19 years old_

Harry Potter was feeling indifferent. His long time mentor Marcus had just passed on. He had decided to end his own life after a long and fulfilling life. His parting words to Harry were to always show mercy and forgiveness when he could, when the person was deserving and when they weren't to be utterly ruthless. Yet after he died Harry became the head of the Unspeakables. Thus the indifference, what would normally be a joyous occasion ruined by the passing of one of Harry's biggest influences.

Harry was sitting at his desk which had stacks of paper stacked literally to the ceiling, they were wobbling and looked precariously balanced however a series of charms kept them balanced. He was currently reviewing some mission reports from the combat teams. It seemed that Voldemort was trying to gain support abroad. Combat teams 1 and 2 had been deployed to Germany where a recent surge of activity from the dark wizards in the area had been detected. Unexplained deaths were appearing in the muggle's news, houses that were locked yet all the inhabitants were found dead with no cause of death available other than heart attacks. Some muggles were claiming the people were dying of fear so the ICW had to do something to stop the dark wizards so they would not arouse more any suspicion from the muggles.

Harry had sent the combat teams to Germany a few weeks ago. They had found out after some raiding that the rise of dark wizards in Germany was due to Voldemort's Death Eaters. They were stirring up trouble and attempting to recruit dark wizards.

He looked up from a report when he heard the distinctive tap of high heels on the floor outside.

An young woman walked into the room and Harry smiled at her. While Julia Greengrass and he had a rough start, they had come to be close friends in the months after. She was one of the few people in the world Harry trusted wholeheartedly. Julia entered the room dressed in a simple red dress with her dark brown hair done up in a bun. She was holding a black clutch purse in her hands. She looked at Harry and hissed at him, "You idiot what have I told you about overworking."

Harry chuckled tiredly and weakly replied, "You know how much needs to be done."

Julia simply smiled and waved her wand which seemed to have appeared from nowhere and all the papers flew around the room and sorted themselves into filing cabinets against the back wall behind Harry's desk. Harry's protest died on his lips when Julia said, "Come on young man we need to go. Have you forgotten already?"

Harry couldn't remember what she was talking about and shrugged his shoulders. Julia shook her head and said, "Get some formal robes on, we have to be at the Christmas Ministry ball in 10 minutes."

Harry scowled and transfigured his clothes into a black robes with red trimming to match Julias and then changed his hair colour to brown and aged himself to Julia's age while changing his features so anyone who he hadn't given permission could not identify him.

"I hate these things, the bastards at the Ministry won't even let me bring Fleur."

Julia laughed and said, "Fine then we can make an appearance and leave so you can enjoy an extended holiday with Fleur." she ended with a teasing tone of voice and a suggestive waggling of her eyebrows.

Harry ignored her teasing and quickly asked, "What do you mean an extended holiday?"

"Well I have decided you aren't allowed back here until the 1st of June."

"WHAT?"

"Harry you are working yourself into the ground. I know you are anxious to prove yourself however you have already done so to all the important people. All of us trust you and that's what matters."

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "You aren't going to let me off with this are you?"

Julia grabbed his arm and teasingly said, "No way mister. Now come on the quicker we get this done the quicker you can see Fleur."

Harry sighed and twisted his body, disappearing with a soft pop.

**HPU HPU HPU**

_10 Minutes later_

Harry and Julia materialised with a loud pop in an elaborately decorated hall. A house elf appeared with a crack and asked, "Who yous being?"

Julia replied in a dismissive tone, "Robert McSparron and Julia Greengrass." while clenching Harry's arm tightly.

The elf replied with a deep bow at the waist, "Welcome Master McSparron and Mistress Greengrass. I bes Jinks."

Harry sneered at the elf and said, "I don't care who you are."

A silky voice cut in, "Elf leave your masters."

Harry and Julia turned around to see Lucius Malfoy walking over to them from the doorway, with his cane in his left hand and his right wrapped around Narcissa's waist and his son walking behind him. Harry greeted him with a firm handshake, "Hello Lucius." and pressed a kiss into Narcissa's knuckles in greeting, "It's a pleasure Narcissa."

Lucius greeted Julia the same way and Narcissa hugged Julia.

Harry motioned to the large double doors where the ball was taking place with a wave of his hand and said, "Shall we?" the Malfoys quickly walked ahead of Harry and Julia who were inwardly laughing at the shallow attempt at making themselves seem superior but followed behind at a casual pace.

They walked into the ballroom which was perhaps even more elaborately decorated than the hallway leading to it and almost immediately recognised three core groups with stragglers surrounding them. There were the "Light" families, the "Dark" families and the "Neutral" families. They were all congregating around the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, who was currently shepherding around Daniel Potter aka The-Boy-Who-Lived by the shoulder. He was using the boy as an attention magnet to keep himself looking good in the eyes of the ministry and Daniel was oblivious to Fudges true intentions.

Harry locked eyes with Julia and gave an imperceptible nod and then using his proficient skill in Telepathy prepared to cast his mind out to read the surface thoughts of someone when ready. He and Julia were standing with the "Light" families and currently Julia was chatting away with one of her old classmates. Harry was feigning interest in their conversation but his attention was focused on the task at hand, information gathering.

He looked into a strange girls mind, she was standing out from everyone else due to her bubblegum pink hair a quick scan told him her name was Nymphadora Tonks and her mind was full of information, apparently Dumbledore had believed Daniel Potter's account of the attack at the end of the tournament Fleur competed in as Daniel had provided his memories for of the night for Dumbledore. Harry quickly watched a brief summary of the night and drew several conclusions. According to Marcus when Voldemort was at his most powerful he was a considerably powerful wizard, surpassing many of the Unspeakables. However it seemed that he hadn't regained his strength when he was resurrected. Secondly he still was focused on Daniel Potter as he wanted him dead due to the half prophecy he had heard. Harry had heard the full prophecy when he was 11 when Marcus first brought him to the Department of Mysteries.

Most importantly Harry learnt from Nymphadora that Dumbledore had reformed the Order of the Phoenix, that had merit, perhaps he could infiltrate it and gain Dumbledore's trust, or outright tell him some half truths as that would be easier in the long run.

Harry retreated from her mind and started contributing to the conversation between Julia and her friend.

Julia recognising that Harry had finished with Tonks broke off the conversation after a few minutes and asked Harry in a pleading tone, "Come on dear. Just one dance then we can go." while dragging him to the dance floor.

Harry put his right arm around Julia's waist and clasped her other hand and began dancing slowly to the classical music coming from the band on the stage. "Julia let's finish up I need to get near Lucius again to verify something I found out." he whispered in her ear. He twirled them around a few times and then they finished their dance.

Julia then led him towards the minister where Lucius was standing. The minister was currently speaking to the people around him loudly, boasting of his accomplishments and everyone was focused on him so Harry was easily able to verify that the Dark Lord was back and he also found out that the Death Eaters were tasked with stealing the prophecy concerning him and Voldemort from the Department of Mysteries from the back of the crowd. As he finished his scans he whispered in Julia's ear, "Let's go."

When they were out of earshot he asked, "Do you want to come and see Fleur?"

Julia smiled at Harry and said, "Not today Harry. It is late and I am tired." the two friends hugged each other and said their goodbyes.

They both disappeared with soft pops leaving an empty room.

**HPU HPU HPU**

_Just after the Ministry battle_

Albus Dumbledore was worried. It had been a long time since he saw someone as powerful as the Lord Le Fay. The man was an Unspeakable. An unknown dilemma, and humans were notorious for being scared of the unknown, after all one of the most common fears was the fear of the dark which in essence is a fear of the unknown.

He had to stay rational, worrying like the other Order members was unnecessary Lily Potter and Molly Weasley had been screeching at the meeting after the battle about how the head of the Unspeakables was a dark wizard and was going to take over Voldemorts position and be twice as evil.

The Daily Prophet had been as professional as ever. Today was the day after the battle and already Rita Skeeter had convinced most of Wizarding Britain that Le Fay was the next Dark Lord and that Voldemort was his 2nd in command. Of course she had offered no proof and merely speculated to sell but the Wizarding World was not filled with many intellectuals therefore almost all of them ignored the conclusive evidence that Le Fay had defeated the Dark Lord and instead believed Skeeters lies.

Dumbledore said to Fawkes, "Who was the phoenix with Le Fay?" Dumbledore was surprised when Fawkes gained a fearful look in his eyes and then trilled softly. Many people could not speak to phoenixes however Dumbledore had learned in his younger years so what many would interpret as a strange warbling sound he understood as, "She is one of the few true phoenixes, she is a Royal Phoenix. They were a myth among us. Our legends say in the beginning the world was formed from fire. From that fire arose powerful beings, you humans would call them God's in comparison, these creatures are true Phoenixes and she is one of them. If she truly is a Royal Phoenix the man is to be trusted."

Dumbledore calmed his old friend by softly stroking his head and said aloud, "I may have to pay a visit to Mr. De Fay in that case."

Dumbledore was startled when Le Fay's Phoenix flashed into his office. He was further startled when the Phoenix spoke directly in his mind, **"Hello Albus Dumbledore." **he warily looked at the Phoenix who was twice the size of Fawkes and said, "How can you speak into my mind? I have shields around my mind."

The phoenix snorted and replied, **"Your familiar just told you that I am the equivalent of human Gods, anyway that isn't important, my friend wants to speak to you."**

The phoenix then dropped a simple button on the floor which Albus picked up, "I presume that this is a portkey." as he spoke the word portkey with a tug in his gut Albus Dumbledore vanished.

**HPU HPU HPU**

Harry was laying on the sofa and Fleur was draped over the top of him with her head in his lap. Harry was absent mindedly stroking her silver hair as she relaxed after a hard day's training. "Luv I am so proud of you."

Fleur turned her body to look up at Harry and asked, "What do you mean 'Arry?"

Harry gave her a beaming smile and said, "You managed to master some of the most difficult shields I know."

Fleur straddled his waist and leaned down until their lips were almost touching and whispered, "Yes but I have a brilliant teacher."

Harry shivered as her warm breath tickled his lips and said, "So would you like to claim your reward?" with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

Fleur responded by claiming his lips with her own and kissing him hungrily. A few minutes later a dishevelled Fleur rose up from Harry and smirked at him, "Not now my love. Remember we are about to have company."

Harry threw Fleur off of him and rolled off the sofa, landing on the carpeted floor with a dull thud.

The sound of Fleur's musical laughter filled the air and Harry scowled at her and asked, "What's so funny"

Fleur started laughing even harder while barely managing to point at his face and breathe out, "You have lipstick all over your face."

Harry conjured a mirror with a wave of his hand and huffed prompting more laughter from Fleur at the sight of his face and neck which had Fleur's lipstick smeared all over them.

Albus Dumbledore appeared in the middle of a modest kitchen in what appeared to be a small flat. He heard a short peal of laughter. He walked into the living room from which the laughter was coming and stared bemused at the sight of a young woman who he recognised as the French Tri-Wizard champion Fleur Delacour laying on a sofa laughing at the young man who was trying to get lipstick off of his face.

Albus Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Ah young love."

Fleur smiled at Dumbledore and said, "Hello Mr. Dumbledore."

Harry looked at Dumbledore and said, "Why are you so relaxed? That is rather foolish of you. You were abducted with little warning and are now in potentially hostile territory with an unknown amount of people around you."

Dumbledore turned to look at Harry and smiled his patented smile, saying, "You two are quite young. The return of Voldemort has made you paranoid. Besides I am a rather, pardon my arrogance, powerful wizard. Now what do-"

Dumbledore was cut off by a sharp jab to the back of his neck.

Harry smiled in triumph when a flash of fear flickered in Dumbledore's electric blue eyes and taunted Dumbledore, "What was that sir? With Voldemort back we must be, as your friend Alastair would say, constantly vigilant."

Dumbledore was about to react to the wand pressed against his neck when the young man laughed and said, "I think that was good enough Julia." which prompted the woman apparently called Julia to put away her wand however she didn't apologise which confused Dumbledore.

The woman named Julia moved into the open and threw herself into the recliner in the corner.

"Oi! These are new don't do that."

Julia said in an exasperated tone, "Harry you can fix these in seconds."

Harry glared at Julia who smiled in response before turning to Albus who got a good look at the Lord De Fay for the first time. Albus was startled when he looked at Harry's face. The man was a spitting image of James Potter! Although he did have green eyes like Lily Potter. Albus softly asked, "Harry Potter? Is that you."

Harry nodded in affirmative.

Dumbledore wiped a tear off of his face and said, "Harry I'm so sorry for what your parents did to you."

Harry's magic pulsed out of his body and a bolt of lightning struck the wall beside Dumbledore as a bored Julia repaired it with a wave of her wand while Fleur got up and embraced Harry from the side offering comfort to him. Harry glared at Dumbledore and said in a deathly cold voice, "Don't you dare. I know you are partially responsible for leaving me with those filthy muggles. I also know that Lily tried to stop you and James but you somehow convinced her."

Albus was reminded of his initial encounter with Tom Riddle. Harry seemed to be following in the Dark Lord's path and this was worrying news judging by the strength of the lightning bolt and Harry's defeat of Voldemort. However he was reminded of his phoenix's words when the purple phoenix from earlier appeared in the room carrying a small piece of paper.

Harry averted his gaze from Dumbledore and ignored him in favour of Selene. **"Hello Selene. Who is this from?" **

**"This is the address of the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters."**

Harry took the slip of paper and stared incredulously at it before turning to face Dumbledore again.

"You aren't taking Voldemort seriously at all are you? Selene just brought back a slip of paper containing the location of your Order's headquarters."

"Now Dumbledore let's get some things out in the open. I do not hate you for what you have done and I am not plotting your death or some other nonsense, ok? You are in a difficult situation and have been trying to do your best but have miserably failed so far. I will offer my help to you permitting that you actually use my advice when applicable."

Dumbledore for once showed the strain of his long life and let out a loud sigh and said, "Fine Harry."

"Now I am sure you must have some questions for me so fire away but let us get comfortable first."

Harry and Fleur moved to the sofa and sat down beside each other while Dumbledore conjured an armchair.

"So Harry firstly how are you Lord Le Fay and why didn't anyone other than Amelia Bones know?"

"Well actually all the Unspeakables know of my identity and Amelia was a friend of my mentor."

Dumbledore cut in here, "Wait why are you telling me about the Unspeakables? Usually they are solitary and secretive."

This time Julia answered, "We had a small issue in the form of Rookwood who is a rogue Unspeakable that joined Voldemort. So our research division developed a spell for us. It took them several years however they were able to create... How would you describe it Harry?"

Harry finished the sentence with a devious smile, "They were able to create localised runic charms. What do you know of runic charms sir?"

Dumbledore thought for a few moments and answered, "I don't have much experience with them, but from what I remember a wizard skilled enough in runes can carve them onto a small charm bracelet and they will do different things." he started chuckling and then finished his sentence, "Fred and George Weasley have been dabbling in pranking magic and they were able to create a bracelet that when worn for a period of time acted as one of their Canary Creams. Quite ingenious really."

Harry openly tapped his watch and asked Dumbledore, "Sir what is your name?"

Dumbledore stared at Harry as if he had two heads and said, "Don't be silly. My name is... My name is-"

Dumbledore panicked and said frantically, "Why can't I remember my name?"

Harry tapped his watch again and asked, "So how do you like them?"

Dumbledore looked troubled and said, "Harry what if Voldemort can get his hands on these? I forgot my own name!"

Harry smirked and said, "Oh there is no way he will get one. I am the only person who knows how to make them."

Dumbledore asked, "What about the people who developed them?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and said, "Obliviated. The potential for one to change sides or be tortured for the information was too great."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Smart of you to do so."

Harry said, "Ok one more thing then back to the Le Fay Lordship."

Harry gave his watch to Fleur and said, "Enable both modes."

Suddenly before Albus' eyes Harry vanished. "Was there someone else here?" He shook his head and rubbed his eyes while musing aloud, "Perhaps in my old age I am becoming forgetful?"

Fleur replied in amusement, "Harry James Potter is sitting beside me."

A few seconds passed and suddenly Harry appeared again. The three others broke out laughing at the awed look on Dumbledore's face. "Harry how is this possible?"

Fleur answered the question for him, "When 'Arry and I entered into our romantic relationship 2 years ago we wanted to be able to go out in public without anyone recognising Harry, while it still being him. So he modified the localised runic charm to contain both a Fidelius and an Obliviate charm."

Dumbledore finished the explanation, "So whenever someone is in Harry's presence he can hide himself if necessary. Brilliant."

Harry smiled at Fleur and said, "It was a brilliant idea and has more practical uses than just ensuring our relationship doesn't have to be hidden."

"Anyway as for my Lordship. You were not notified because I do not trust the goblins as far as I can throw one of the little bastards and so we performed the inheritance test in the Department of Mysteries. And even though neither James nor Lily's bloodlines can be traced to Le Fay, that isn't how it works anyway. A magical heir is more important than a blood heir. Look at Tom Riddle. Voldemort is the blood heir of Slytherin however he doesn't gain anything from it. The old lines are just that, old lines. Their political power while considerable in the past is worth nothing anymore. The assets have all been liquidated by the goblins so blood heirs gain only a name. However magical heirs gain from the old lines. When I was selected by the De Fay line as a magical heir I was given knowledge. Knowledge of spells so dark they would make Voldemort wince at the raw brutality of some of them."

Dumbledore cut in, "How are you bonded to a phoenix if you are openly practicing dark magic?"

Harry involuntarily shivered and replied, "The difference between Voldemort and I is our humanity. We both practice dark magic however Voldemort fell to the seduction of dark magic whereas I endured. I forced the magic to serve me. Many would tell you that dark magic is evil however intent is everything. With the correct intent dark magic is a force for good, I use the magic to protect my family and after all that is what is most important."

Dumbledore appeared to be deep in thought and finally voiced after what seemed like a lifetime waiting, "So Harry what do you want? I presume you want contact with your parents and brother."

Harry gave Dumbledore a pointed look and said, "Of course not. James and Daniel are so caught up in the fame they are past the point of caring. Lily however has not sunk to their level."

Fleur took over and said, "No Headmaster we want to help you. I am offering you my services as a teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts for next year."

"And Julia and I want to join the Order. I will be joining in my capacity as Head Unspeakable and will be teaching your people how to fight and Julia will be warding for your safe houses. We will both wear these watches and our Unspeakable armour to conceal our identities."

Julia stood up and offered her hand to Dumbledore, "Well do you accept?"

Dumbledore was surprised and smiled a true smile at them, "Yes I believe this could be a brilliant arrangement. However I propose we keep certain details between ourselves."

Harry said, "We will all give oaths to each other. We will all vow to be truthful when we answer additionally you will vow to never tell anyone anything about us or what you learned tonight unless we permit you to. The time for games is over sir, with our forcing Voldemort into the open I fear this is going to turn into an all out war very soon."

Albus Dumbledore smiled at them and said, "Very well. I believe these are fair terms, and call me Albus please."


	6. Chapter 6

_Songs for the chapter :_

_We Are The In Crowd - All Or Nothing_

_Skillet - Looking For Angels_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter _

_Telepathy : _**"Telepathy"**

_Spells : Spells_

_Parseltongue : 'Parseltongue' _

**HPU HPU HPU**

Juliet Greengrass heard muffled footsteps near her and flattened herself against the tree she was leaning against and tried to catch her breath. What had started out as a simple surveillance mission was now a worst nightmare.

Juliet and her friend David were sent to a small house in the middle of a forest in Wales where Death Eaters were tracked to after a raid on a small muggle town. The mission had started off fine until the Dark Lord had showed up. He had arrived an hour after them and the only indication she had of the mission going wrong was the screams as a cold voice gleefully shouted, "_Crucio_" and tortured her friend David before snorting and saying, "You should have stayed in the Ministry stupid little man. Do you have any last words?"

Julia felt a surge of pity for her friend as he feebly attempted to dissuade the Dark Lord before she heard the fatal words, "_Avada Kedavra_" The Dark Lord whispered the words however she heard them clearly and shuddered as David took one last shuddering breath.

"Come out little Unspeakable. Your friend was pitiful little fool I wonder if you will be as well." Juliet felt a stab of fear as the Dark Lord taunted her. This was the end. She knew it when she first felt the anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards go up. She gripped her wand tighter and clenched her eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears flowing down her face. With a sudden clarity she felt peace. She was accepting her fate. She stepped out into a clearing in the forest and called out, "I'm here you bastard."

In a flash of black smoke the Dark Lord was in front of her. He looked amused and that infuriated her. Voldemort smirked at her and his gaze fell upon her wand pointed at his chest. "What do you think that will accomplish? You have no hope of defeating me. Bow down to your master."

A jet of pale orange light shot from Juliet's wand which Voldemort deflected with a careless wave of his wand causing the spell to ricochet.

Voldemort laughed and then hissed at her in a snake-like voice, "Last chance girl."

Juliet screamed, "Fuck you! _Confringo Maxima._ _Adficere.__[1]_"

The exploding curse was absorbed by Voldemort's shield with a flick of his wand, creating a huge explosion which left Voldemort unharmed although it sent chunks of earth flying into the air as it exploded against the surface of his shield and the scorching curse was deflected into a tree with a stab of his wand which burst into searing hot flames causing Juliet to cover her face from the heat.

Voldemort merely stabbed his wand again, "_Avada Kedavra_" and with a flash of green light Juliet Greengrass fell to the floor, dead. With a careless wave of his hand in her broken body's direction and a hiss of, '_Eat Nagini._' a huge snake lunged at her body with wide open jaws and gleaming fangs.

**HPU HPU HPU**

Harry was sitting in his office with his head in his hands. The situation had gone from bad to worse very quickly. Julia's sister Juliet and her partner David were the fourth team to die in the field. Somehow Voldemort was able to find out exactly where each of the teams were trying to infiltrate and Harry had no idea how. All his teams were well trained and knew how to do their jobs. They were careful and always avoided tripping wards so somehow Voldemort was finding out where they were going either by some undetected method or there was a traitor, which wasn't the case. Harry was paranoid about the possibility of traitors so he had Selene check every few days for any signs of either willing or forced traitorous activity.

He was currently planning what to do with Dumbledore. The old man was a formidable wizard and a cunning one at that. He held no qualms with sending friends off to die so long as their death furthered his plans. Right now Dumbledore was probably planning to try and control Harry, Harry had deceived Dumbledore during their meeting in two ways. The Fidelius watches were not really Fidelius charms. They were much more simple. They simply prevented the person you wanted from ever saying or even hinting at the detail, be it through speech, actions or even memory. And secondly Harry had basically told Dumbledore he was ready to forgive him and forget about what he had done. This was simply a lie.

Harry was still furious with both Dumbledore and his parents. Although he had his suspicions. James had quickly slipped back into his arrogant phase from Hogwarts when the public had started lavishing attention on Daniel but Lily had managed to stay out of it. Maybe Dumbledore had done something to her? That would require more research at a later time.

Harry was drumming his fingers on the desk when his door opened. He looked up to see Julia.

Julia started talking, "Harry we need to do something."

Harry cautiously asked, "What exactly do we need to do?"

Julia retorted, "Don't dance around the subject I'm not a hormonal little girl who needs a good cry. I think we need to infiltrate the Death Eaters."

Harry jumped to his feet and shouted, "No. No way. This is too dangerous."

Julia looked furious and hissed at Harry in tone so cold he actually flinched, "We are not children. I am capable of successfully infiltrating them. Voldemort somehow knows where we are going. I need to find out how."

Harry listened to his friend and noticed how she was focusing on what she needed, not what the Unspeakables needed. He came to the conclusion that she was hiding how badly her sister's death had affected her. In an attempt to dissuade her he said, "Julia we are meeting with the Order of the Phoenix soon. Maybe they have a spy."

Julia scoffed and said, "As if I would trust any of those idiots."

Harry suppressed the urge to chuckle at her and settled for snorting and saying, "Yes I can agree with you that most of them are idiots, however if the Order has a spy they must be competent at their role else Voldemort would have caught them. Anyway Julia you are not going to try this, we don't know if Voldemort can tell if it's us. It's just too risky. "

Julia glared at Harry and then shouted, "I need to do this. That bastard killed my sister. He killed my sister." she trailed off in a whisper which dissolved into great shuddering sobs and Harry silently got up and wrapped the crying woman in a hug while whispering, "Julia it's ok. We will beat him and you can get your revenge." Julia didn't respond but just held Harry even tighter as if he was the last thing keeping her from falling apart which in hindsight, may have been accurate.

**HPU HPU HPU **

The Dark Lord Voldemort was feeling annoyed, frustrated and dare he say it, scared. Yes scared. Lord Voldemort was scared of the leader of the Unspeakables. The man had defeated him and caused the Ministry to find out about his return. The man was powerful and had a blasted phoenix like Dumbledore, it was almost as if the man was a younger Dumbledore and he was Grindelwald. He was sitting at the head of the dining table in Malfoy Manor and stroking Nagini's head. He hissed at Nagini, '_This man is a threat. We must find out more about him_. _He is too powerful for me to deal with in my current state._'

He rose out of his chair and paced back and forth. '_You are far too precious to waste Nagini._' He used the his connection to the Dark Mark to call Bellatrix to him. Bellatrix entered the room and bowed to him before standing up straight and looking at him. Voldemort said to Bellatrix, "Do you remember the small cup I gave you with instructions to place it in your Gringotts vault?"

Bellatrix nodded her head cautiously and replied, "Yes my Lord. I remember it."

Voldemort turned his back on her and walked out of the room saying,"Bring it to me, I have need of it."

Bellatrix bowed again and said, "Very well my Lord. I will bring it at once."

Voldemort apparated away from the Manor and reappeared standing outside a small shack.

This small shack in front of him where his family the heirs of the great Salazar Slytherin lived like muggle filth. It was one of the only things he could claim as inheritance and so he had one of his greatest treasures here. A horcrux. An item in which he had stored part of his soul, but now he had need of it.

He slipped out his wand and began casting the numerous counter curses necessary to break through all the wards he had protecting the house. After 30 minutes he cast the final spell and then walked into the shack. Pointing his wand at the floorboards in the middle of the room he murmured, "_Reducto" _to break the floorboards. He pointed his wand at the ring sitting in a small hollow under the floor and started casting more counter curses. After a few minutes he had removed the protections on the ring. He scooped up the ring and slipped it on his finger.

Voldemort reappeared in Malfoy Manor and again called Bellatrix and outstretched his hand, "The cup Bellatrix."

Bellatrix hurried over and placed the cup in Voldemort's hands who then said, "Your arm." Bellatrix rolled up her sleeve to present the Dark Mark. Voldemort pressed his wand into the mark causing it to turn an inky black and Bellatrix to hiss in pain.

With loud pops a group of 30 people appeared in the Malfoy's room and all sat down at the table.

Voldemort began speaking in a soft yet dangerous voice, "You all failed me at the Ministry and for that I should punish you." He let the implications sink in to the Death Eaters before adding, "However I also failed. That man, the head Unspeakable, was able to overpower me. But no more. Tonight I will increase my power."

Bellatrix asked with an awestruck look on her face, "My Lord how do you plan to do that."

Voldemort ignored Bellatrix and declared, "Bear witness my friends. Tonight Lord Voldemort becomes stronger than ever before."

He then removed the ring from his finger and summoned the cup to him."These are artifacts which I created many years ago. When doing so I stored part of my magic in each. They have grown in strength since then and tonight I will restore the magic I have sacrificed to each and I will take the residual magic each has been soaking in."

All the Death Eaters watched in fascination as Voldemort absorbed what looked to be green smoke into his body from the ring and cup. They nervously watched in anticipation as Voldemort started convulsing and then with a primal scream spread his arms wide and a blood red aura appeared around the Dark Lord and his robes whipped around violently as a stormy wind emanated from his body. They all felt the raw power surging into the Dark Lord and they voiced their elation by cheering for their Lord.

Voldemort picked up his wand and then flicked it at the wall. A red jet of light hit the wall and it exploded, throwing rubble everywhere.

He turned around as Bellatrix asked in an awe filled voice, "My Lord was that a stunning spell?"

Voldemort chuckled coldly and said, "Yes it was Bella. Now I am more powerful than ever before and it is time we started showing the Wizarding World why they should fear us."

**HPU HPU HPU **

Harry apparated out of his office and appeared in his flat. He sighed when he saw the clock showing 6:50 pm. Fleur wouldn't be here until 7:00 pm. The two had planned a date tonight after her first day teaching at Hogwarts. Harry sat down on the sofa and flicked his finger at the kettle in the corner. He need a cup of coffee after such a stressful day. He looked up as he heard the door opening. Fleur walked in and instantly curled up beside him on the sofa. He pressed a kiss into her silvery hair and asked, "How was your day love?"

Fleur sighed and replied, "Stressful. Most of the first years have no idea what anything I am teaching them is or how to do it so I had to spend most of the first class explaining simple things over and over. It just drags out so much."

Harry chuckled and asked, "What about the other years?"

Fleur said, "The second and third years were more focused on how I could help train them to protect their families. They are all worried and wanted me to teach them battle magic. So I spent their first class telling them no and trying to focus on the lesson plans I had." she scowled and said, "The fourth, fifth and sixth years were the most difficult. The fourth and fifth years were bad because they were insistent that I was too young to properly prepare them for their Owls. The worst by far were the sixth years. Your arrogant bastard of a brother kept on disrupting me and fighting with Malfoy. He wouldn't shut up about how he is better than me and as a veela I am subhuman and I am a dark creature who shouldn't be allowed around wizards."

Harry drew Fleur in closer and kissed her softly. "I guess you can't be bothered with date night?"

Fleur snuggled up to him and murmured, "Not really. How was your day?"

Harry smiled and said, "Also stressful. Julia broke down in my office after screaming at me about the war. She is taking the death of her sister very badly."

Fleur maneuvered them both to be lying down on the sofa side by side and wrapped her arm around Harry's stomach. "We have both had bad days it seems. When are you going to the Order meeting?"

Harry chuckled and replied, "Tomorrow love."

"Harry I'm scared. I'm scared that we might get news that my family are dead. Or you." Fleur was softly crying so Harry turned her around and wiped her tears away while staring into her eyes. "Fleur I won't die. I promise. I will always be there for you."

Fleur kissed Harry and said, "Thank you love."

No more words were necessary and the two lovers fell asleep holding each other tightly.

**HPU HPU HPU **

Lily Potter was currently sitting at the dining table in her deceased friend Sirius Black's house Grimmauld Place. After his death the house had been left to the Order of the Phoenix. Tonight the Order were meeting here for two reasons. One, they needed to discuss the recent Death Eater raids and two, they were meeting new Order members.

She ignored all the people around her talking about meaningless stuff and tried to relax after a stressful first day. She had spent the day teaching Ancient Runes which she was the teacher of in Hogwarts.

She looked up with everyone else when a small bang startled her.

Her son Daniel Potter came through the door and sat in between her and her husband James.

He asked, "When is the meeting going to start?"

"Now Mr. Potter." everyone looked up to see Albus Dumbledore and stopped chatting to pay attention.

"Is everyone here?" murmurs of yes came back to him.

Albus turned to her once friend Severus Snape and asked, "Why is Voldemort raiding muggle towns?"

Snape raised an eyebrow and said in a condescending way, "Isn't it obvious?" Mad Eye Moody spoke in a harsh voice, "Fear. He is trying to scare everyone."

Snape inclined his head in a sharp nod of agreement at the auror's words.

"Severus do you have any news from Voldemort?"

Snape closed his eyes and spoke fearfully, "He has increased his magical power." At his words many people around the table let out cries of fear and began whispering to their neighbours.

"Silence!" Albus Dumbledore's shout stopped all chatter and he continued, "Severus how did he do this?"

"The Dark Lord used two magical artifacts that he said he created years ago."

At those words Lily saw Dumbledore look excited yet worried at the same time.

Albus quickly asked, "What were they?"

Severus replied, "A small cup and a ring."

The lines of Dumbledore's face crinkled even more, causing him to look older than ever and he let out an audible sigh.

"Severus can you tell us when any raids will be taking place?"

"The Dark Lord has planned to destroy some small magical villages in southern England in a few days. I was not told when or which ones."

Dumbledore said, "Very well. Alastor and Kingsley could you organise protection for the villages?"

Kingsley responded in his deep voice, "Of course Headmaster."

Albus then said with a bright smile, "Enough dreary talk I have good news. I have found two new members."

Lily asked, "can we meet them?"

Albus Dumbledore smiled and said, "Could you remove your invisibility charms please?"

She shrieked, prompting her to blushed in embarrassment when two people in grey cloaks suddenly appeared standing against the wall.

The one on the right said, "Albus the agreement was I would teach these people, not join your group."

Albus Dumbledore simply smiled and said, "Yes of course."

Lily was startled when James suddenly stood up and pointed his wand at the two people. She turned and glared at him causing him to instantly lower his wand which made her suppress the desire to laugh at him.

"Albus what you are doing?"

"Whatever do you mean James?"

Her husband gestured to the two in grey cloaks, "You were there when that man battled Voldemort. He's that dark wizard. What's his name... Oh yeah! De Fay."

Most of the Order members jumped up and pointed their wands at him as well. The man in response chuckled and turned to his companion, "I never get a break huh?"

His companion snorted and waved her wand causing everyone who was standing to slam down into their chairs without any real force.

Her son cried out and arrogantly said, "I am the Boy Who Lived. How dare you attack me you dark bastard."

She was about to scold her son when the man laughed and said, "I don't care if you're Merlin incarnate, you are underage and I won't be teaching you."

Her son started complaining and threatening him but the man shouted, "Enough! Your actions tonight alone merit being told to leave, never mind that you are underage. Leave now."

Daniel turned to her and James and said, "Tell him to let me stay!" James looked ready to agree but she cut off what he was about to say, "Daniel leave now. The man is right, you are too young."

Daniel was about to complain again but seeing the look of fury on his mother's face, he shot to his feet and left the room.

Harry then shot spells at the doors and windows.

"What were those spells?"

Harry turned to Dumbledore and incredulously said, "Silencing spells? Have you ever heard of them?"

James Potter glared at him and retorted, "Of course I have dark wizard."

"Well why haven't you used them? You never know who could be listening."

Harry then turned to Alastor Moody and said, "And you. Why haven't you put up silencing spells? Of all the people I never thought Mad Eye Moody would forget about wards for meetings."

Moody just shrugged his shoulders and said, "We are under Fidelius Charm. No one can get in."

Harry snorted and said, "They don't have to. A simple imperious on one of you or one of the children and you all are screwed."

Many of the Order members looked frightened at that prospect but Harry ignored them and favoured staring at Moody. "Are you really Mad Eye Moody?"

An unnamed Order member spoke up, "Of course he's Moody. He wouldn't allow someone to capture him again."

Harry again ignored the interruption and instead raised his hand at Moody while making his eyes glow green with an ethereal light and making his hand glow green with the killing curse.

"What's your favourite colour?"

Many people were confused at this turn in the questioning but Moody took it in his stride and answered, "Don't care so long as they're bright."

"Why?"

"Bright colours stand out."

"Seven years ago you trained someone as a favour to Marcus. What did you teach him and what was his name."

Moody if possible perked up at the mention of this, although on Moody's heavily scarred face it just accentuated his scars, and replied, "I taught him how to use the surroundings to his advantage in a duel and how to use both charms and transfiguration in duels. I also taught him some of the more powerful grey magic. That boy was even more paranoid than me. He didn't even tell me a first name."

Harry smirked, a smirk that was not noticed by anyone but Julia due to the charms on his cowl, and said to Moody, "You always did say I would be even greater than Marcus one day."

Moody, turning the tables on Harry, growled at him, "You better be telling me the truth or I'll be forced to do something I would prefer not to." He ended his threat with a piercing stare from both his eyes, one a narrowed and dark eye and the other a wide open electric blue eye that caused Harry to shiver a little.

Harry smirked and said, "July 4th 1992. I turned you into a rabbit and locked you in a cage when you annoyed me."

Moody nodded his head and said, "Aye laddy. That's you alright." but muttered under his breath, "You wee bastard. I'll get you back for that." Harry heard him and chuckled before addressing the rest of the Order. "Is there a room we can duel in?"

James Potter stood up with a fierce glint in his eyes and said," Come this way." while leaving the room.

Harry turned to Julia and said, "You or me?"

Julia twirled her wand in her fingers and then grasped it tightly and said in a deceptively sweet voice, "Oh I'll take this one if you don't mind."

None of the Order members could see under her cowl so they watched Harry for his reaction. Harry although could see her, so at the sight of the fierce determination sparkling in her eyes he sighed and said, "Fine then." and began following James but not before adding in an undertone, "Don't go too hard on him. That's reserved for me."

[1] Adficere - Latin for 'To scorch'


End file.
